The conventional rope assembly for a Roman shade is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,316,911 and generally comprises a shade 61 fixed to the head box 60 and the shade 61 has multiple folded sections 62. Each folded section 62 has two rings 80 connected thereto (only one is shown) and two transmission ropes 70 (only one is shown) each have one end fixed to the bottom bar of the shade 61 and the other end of each transmission rope 70 extends through the rings 80 and is connected to the transmission mechanism in the head box 60. The transmission ropes 70 are connected to the operation rope 74. When the user operates the operation rope 74, the shade 61 is lifted or lowered by the transmission ropes 70. However, the transmission ropes 70 are exposed to kids who can easily pull the transmission ropes 70 between rings 80 to form a loop as shown in FIG. 7, and the loop may cause danger to the kids.
FIG. 8 shows an improved rope assembly for the Roman shade as mentioned before, and has two longitudinal ropes 71 with multiple connection ropes 72 connected between the two longitudinal ropes 71. Each transmission rope 70 extends alternatively through the connection ropes 71 and is located between the through the two longitudinal ropes 71. The transmission ropes 70 extend through the rings 80. By this arrangement, the transmission ropes 70 are difficult to be pulled out, but the assembling steps are complicated and take a lot of time.
FIG. 9 shows yet another rope assembly for a Roman shade, wherein each of the transmission ropes 70 is located in a sleeve 73, and after the combination of the transmission rope 70 and the sleeve 73 extends through the rings 80, a fastener 81 is used to fix the combination to reach of the rings 80. The sleeve 73 restricts the transmission rope 70 to be pulled only the length the same as the distance between the two rings 80. However, there are too many parts involved which cause the assembling steps to be complicated.
The present invention intends to provide a safety rope assembly for a Roman shade and the transmission ropes are difficult to be pulled out.